Every Heart Doesn't Know What to Say or What to Do
by Monkey.Paws
Summary: Set in Half-blood Prince - Sixth Year. You are my OC character, Kida Skylar. Read story to find out what kind it is. Draco Malfoy/OC
1. Kida Skylar

**Name:** Kida Skylar (Kee-dah Sky-lar)

**Year:** Sixth

**Other:** Originally from Salem, Massachusetts and attended Salem's Academy for Witches and Wizards. While in America, you attended muggle high school and the Academy every other day – your parents wanting you to experience both worlds. You are an exchange student at Hogwarts until you decide to go back to America.

You are a Half-Blood, your father being the wizard and your mom the muggle. At Hogwarts you are a Gryffindor and most people find you interesting because after all, you are from across the world. You are known throughout the school for being easygoing and kind most of the time, but can be aggressive if someone threatens you.


	2. Late Night

It was late at night and you could not sleep very well. Earlier in the day, you had gone to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and Hermione. On the way back from Hogsmeade, what happened to Katie Bell had traumatized you some bit.

In the quietest way possible, you changed out of your pajamas and grabbed a sweater and a pair of sweat pants with slippers. You took your wool blanket (in case you got colder) and left your room that you shared with some others, going through the common room and outside.

It was a crisp, fall night, and the moon's rays reflected off your golden orbs as you gazed out the window. The moon reminded you of home, because at home, you would sometimes go outside with your family and watch the night sky. You got homesick from time to time, but you knew that you had to suck it up.

You decided to head to the Astronomy Tower, seeing as no one would bother you up there in the middle of the night and although you knew you should not be out after curfew, walking in the darkness calmed you.

Along the way you had to sprint a few ways in order to evade Mr. Filch and his cat, but you made it undetected to the tower. You climbed and as you did, the temperature got colder. You decided that it was a good idea you brought the wool blanket. The wind caressed your half golden and brown coloured hair that stuck out from the hood of your sweater, and you smiled at its gentleness.

Once you got to the top, your smile grew a bit more, seeing the moon's rays fill up the entire floor of the tower. You walked towards the railing of the balcony and took a deep breath of air and exhaled, feeling relaxed.

Your arms tugged at the blanket around your shoulders, keeping yourself warm from the cold night air.

_'It's so peaceful… if only the world could be this way all the time…_' you thought.

You gazed a few more minutes into the distance before you saw something move in your peripheral vision.

You turned your head slightly, and completely startled, you saw a person in the shadows. You yelped and jumped, causing the person in the shadows to jump slightly as well.

"Holy crap, man! Tell me you were not there the whole time!" You whispered harshly.

The person from the shadows had been on the left side of you and came towards you in an irritated manor.

When the person stepped out, your eyes widened bit. It was Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Your eyes narrowed a bit.

"I could ask you the same thing jerk! You scared me half to death and didn't even let me know that you were there the whole time!" you half yelled, half-whispered. You picked up the fallen blanket off the floor that came off your shoulders and sighed irritatingly.

You, Kida Skylar of Gryffindor and he, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, had beef with each other around the school sometimes. Strangely though at other times, you got along civilly. The only reason you and him fought was because most of the time, he insulted your friends and the house you were in. In reality though, you thought Draco was an alright person, and just insecure with himself (For whatever reason, you had no idea how you came to that conclusion). You tried to be nice to him now and then, hoping in some way that he would return your gestures, but unfortunately, he did not anticipate your kindness and returned it with hatred.

Malfoy glared at you and you huffed, crossing your arms with the blanket at hand.

"I was here first, and besides Skylar, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"You don't own the place asshole… I can come here if I please."

Draco seemed too tired to argue further and so he walked to the railing; and for the first time since you saw him this night, you really examined his appearance. He was in a classy suit, as you often saw him wearing around school after classes. But it was not the clothes that caught your attention, it was his face.

Although you could only see his profile, you saw that his bleach blonde hair was astray in places and his grey orbs were tired looking, having dark shadows embellish beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. His skin seemed flushed from the cold and paler than usual.

"Hey… uh Malfoy? Are you alright…? You look kinda sick…"

Malfoy did not expect your concern and glared at you, gripping the railing more firmly. You dismissed his glare and walked up to him to take a closer look.

His eyes widened a bit and he took a step back.

"I'm fine! Just get away from me!"

You stopped moving towards him and gave a frustrated look, sighing.

"Jezus….you know what? Whatever Malfoy… I was just trying to see if there was something wrong, but obviously I was mistaken."

Your gaze fixed on him and he stared into your golden hues intently.

"I don't need your bloody help filthy half-blood…" Draco said quietly and angrily.

You once again sighed irritatingly, walking towards the balcony once more and leaned your back against the railing lightly, trying to ignore his comment to you.

"This is ridiculous... talking to a low status Gryffindor…" Draco said to himself, but then noticed you staring.

"-and stop looking at me like that, Skylar! I didn't come up here for a pity party!"

You somewhat growled under your breath and deciding to say something, you put down the blanket and waltzed right up to stood your ground as you glared, not intimidated by the fact he was 6 foot and you were 5'5".

"Listen Malfoy, I don't know what you have against me besides me being in Gryffindor, but I've dealt guys like you before and I can you that you are an insecure asshole who has nothing better to do in life than make other people feel miserable!"

Draco's expression remained emotionless and tired, but you saw in his eyes some hint of hurt and frustration.

He advanced a little bit towards you and you took a step back every time he stepped forward, until your back hit one of the pillars of the tower.

"You bloody git! How dare you talk that way to me! You don't even know the half of anything I'm going through right now! And as for me fighting with you, I've disliked you since the day you came! You, Pothead, Weaslebee, and Mudblood can all just die!"

His face was close to yours and your eyes were narrowed. You shoved him away and he stumbled back a bit.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

He gave a tired and triumphant smirk as you glared.

Suddenly though, you saw his face falter in pain and he grabbed his head. He walked to the railing for support and gripped it while his other hand held onto his head.

You expression turned to worry immediately.

"Jeeez, when did you last sleep?"

"Just go away!"

You shook your head stubbornly.

"Listen Draco, you need to be taken to Madame Pomfrey now - you look sick, so let's go!"

He smacked you in the arm and you growled in frustration.

You grabbed his wrist, but before he could do anything to move you away from him, his legs gave out and he collapsed against you.

"Shit!" you swore.

Draco's full body weight fell against you and you fell backwards onto the floor, giving a loud thump.

His head was on your stomach and his arms on either side of you. You glared at his blonde head.

"H-Hey Malfoy! Get off of me!"

There was no response and as quickly as you could, you shoved him off you, flipping him on his back. Your anger somewhat faded once you saw his face. His eyes were closed and his expression showed complete exhaustion.

"**OI! 'OOSE UP THERE?**"

Your head snapped in the direction of the stairs and you panicked.

_'Shit, shit, shit! It's Filch! Think fast – I gotta think fast!'_ you thought.

Quickly as you could though, you remembered a simple spell that you used back home to sometimes get you out of trouble. You ran for your wool blanket, throwing it over yourself then running back to Draco.

"Invisible I am, invisible I will be, do not let whoever comes, see me!"

To your utter dismay you had lay on top of the unconscious Draco in order to hide him too, because who knows what would happen if he was found here by the creepy Filch.

You heard footsteps come up the stairs as you nervously waited for Filch to come. First Mrs. Norris came to look around, and then he came following afterwards.

"Is there anyone 'ere Mrs. Norris? I thought I 'eard somethin' up 'ere…"

Mr. Filch took a couple steps as the cat trailed around the tower quietly looking. You had to steady your breathing, making sure that both of them did not find you.

"Mmm…" You cursed silently as you put your hand on Draco's mouth, making sure he did not make anymore groaning sounds.

Mr. Filch walked towards where you and Draco were laying, and you held your breath as you saw Mrs. Norris stare at the spot of where you lay.

_'Crap! The stupid cat can see us! We're done for!'_You thought as Mr. Filch continued to step towards you.

You closed your eyes and held your breath even more, silently praying that you would not be found out. And to your bewilderment, Mr. Filch had walked away in another direction from where you were and looked out towards the balcony, leaning over to check if anything was there.

Suddenly, a flock of birds flew out from beneath the balcony, and Mr. Filch leaned back from the railing to get away from the flock. Mrs. Norris pawed at the air, attempting to catch a bird. Mr. Filch grunted in disappointment.

"Alright Mrs. Norris. Nothin' 'ere to see. Come on…"

The cat meowed as Mr. Filch picked her up and descended the stairs, looking one last time around the tower before leaving.

You waited till your heard no more foot steps, and gave a loud and relieved breath. Your eyes drifted to Draco's face that was so close to yours and saw that he was still unconcious.

You threw the wool blanket off you and got off Draco, getting up and dusting your self off.

_'Now… what I am gonna do?'_ you thought seriously.

You looked at the Slytherin on the floor, debating to leave him here and get revenge or… stay up here with him until he woke up. It was difficult decision on your part, but you made a decision.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this…' _You groaned, dragging a hand down your face.

You grabbed your wool blanket from the ground and threw it in one of the corners of the tower, where you guessed had the least wind blowing. Cracking your knuckles, you went around towards Draco and hooked your arms underneath his and dragged him to where you threw your blanket. It was not easy carrying him, but you managed.

"OK…" you said softly to yourself.

You decided it was best that you had his head on your lap while you sat against the wall.

You took off his shoes, and then lay the large blanket that you brought on top of him. You sat down, making yourself comfortable, before moving over and carefully pulling his head onto your lap.

You kind of sighed in irritation that you were up here taking care of this boy, but got over it seeing as he looked really exhausted from whatever he had been doing.

"I just wonder what you were doing to make yourself this tired…" you whispered, gently moving the stray blonde hair from his pale face. You lightly glided your hand down his face, before deciding that it was best if you slept. Draco stirred, but did not wake. You closed your eyes, snuggling into the corner of the wall the best you could and let sleep overtake you into a world of your own


	3. Secrets and Encounters

The birds tweeted and sang their morning songs as they flew around in the air. The suns morning rays touched the Astronomy tower, radiating warmth off the walls.

You groaned at this bright light and rubbed your eyes from the surprisingly peaceful sleep you had. You stretched your arms and legs, weirdly forgetting that Draco's head was still on your lap.

Your arm was brought down, but instead of it touching your leg, it lightly smacked Draco in the face. You gasped in surprise and noticed that he stirred. You calmed down and looked at him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Malfoy," You said, yawning.

Draco's eyes suddenly widened in surprise and he bolted up into a sitting position.

"What in hell's name happened?" he yelled, looking around. You sighed and got up; stretching calmly, as Draco tried figuring what was going on. "Well, you kind of collapsed on me while we were fighting. I had to save your sorry ass when Filch came up to find us. You owe me one Malfoy."

Draco growled in frustration at what you told him. He noticed that his shoes were off and the blanket that was once on your shoulders the night before was now lying on his lap. His face changed to a surprised look, but as quickly as he was surprised, his regular expression came back.

"I don't owe you anything Skylar." He whispered.

"Whatever… just be glad I actually stayed here with you or you would have been in trouble. I don't know what the hell you are doing to get so exhausted, but next time you decide to have nap on me… do tell. You are heavy enough as it is…"

You pulled your hair into a ponytail and took a peek at him. He was on the floor still, unmoving.

"Hellllooooo - Malfoy! I'm talking to you!" You called out, walking up to him and snatching your blanket. He looked up at you with a slight sneer on his face.

"Ridiculous."

He got up and put on his shoes silently, dusting himself off and mumbling to himself. You blinked at him as he started to walk towards the stairs. "H-Hey! No thank you?" you ran up to him and he turned his gaze away.

"There's no need," He said. You saw him shut his eyes and go round you, quietly descending the stairs. You watched his retreating figure and then ran to the railing of the staircase.

Cupping your hands over your mouth, you yelled down to him, "Well, you know what Malfoy? Maybe showing some gratitude wouldn't be so bad once in a while!"

He stopped for a moment before continuing down and you sighed.

_'That guy is hopeless… it just kind of makes me curious as to what he's up too…'_ you thought. _Shrugging off the though__t, y_ou decided that it would be best to go back to your room and get ready for the day ahead.

(You are wearing the girls blouse with your sleeves rolled up to your elbow, the top buttons undone and the red and gold striped tie hanging loose from your neck. Your bottoms consist of the uniforms black pants [you kind of hated the skirts] and your black and white converse. Your hair is in a high ponytail and you are wearing your usual eyeliner.)

It was lunch time and you were in the Great Hall eating, sitting with the Golden Trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) and Luna. You did not spot Draco at all since the morning and your curiosity started to build up even more.

"Hey Harry?" you asked, before munching on a sandwich you had. Harry looked up from his Advanced Potions Text book.

"Yes?"

You put down your sandwich and wiped your hands. "I was kinda wondering about something… Hermione said that you had a theory on Draco Malfoy... what is it?"

"How come Kida?" Hermione asked from across from you. You sighed before saying, "Nothing important, I was just curious because I ran into him the other night and he wasn't looking so good."

Everyone gave you a wary look and you looked at Harry calmly. "Please? It might just help me on what I'm wondering about."

Harry contemplated, trying to figure out what he was going to say because Ron, Luna, Hermione and you all had your eyes fixated on him. So, he leaned in to whisper.

"Well, you remember what we saw this summer right?"

You nodded, "Yeah, you said that you saw him and his mother at Diagon Alley with those creepy guys going into that furniture store: Borgin and Burks."

"Yes…well… I think that it was an initiation."

You looked at him confused, folding your hands on the table. "For what?"

"Harry is under the impression that Malfoy is now a Death Eater, just like his father," Hermione interjected.

Your eyebrows knitted together and you leaned back, debating. "Exactly," Harry said, closing his textbook.

"Hmmm… but why would you think that he is one? If he was, wouldn't there be some suspicion and the teachers already aware of this?"

Harry shook his head, "The teacher's wouldn't expect a student to be a Death Eater. Why else would they overlook him? It only makes sense that he's going to follow in his father's footsteps, Kida. And besides, I've seen him around the castle walking late at night."

You thought about what Harry said and everyone looked at you for your response. You unfolded your hands and sighed.

"Alright… thanks Harry."

"Wait… that's it?" Ron asked, stunned. You nodded, grabbing some books that were beside you on the table.

"Yeah, I was just wondering… nothing serious guys, you can chill." You gave them a smile and got out from the bench. "Anyways, I have to go. I have an assignment to finish up before lunch ends. I'll be in the library."

Luna turned herself to you. "Do you want me to come, Kida?" You shook your head, smiling, "Nah, you eat, I'll catch up with you guys later, cya."

You walked away from the table, giving them a wave and exited the Great Hall and on your way to the library. As you passed the courtyard on your way, you saw that weather did not turn to be as good as you thought it would. Dark grey clouds over loomed and rain pelted against the ground.

Suddenly though, you remembered something. _'Crap, I forgot the outline of the assignment…' _you thought, groaning. You did a light jog back to the tower where the Gryffindor house resided and got the stuff you needed.

Deciding that you wanted to get to the library quickly you took a different route. You descended down a staircase that led to the main floor where the library was, but as you were going down the stairs you noticed someone, and it was someone you actually wanted to see the most, Draco. He did not seem to notice that you were there.

He sat at the last couple steps, absentmindedly looking at his arm with a sullen gaze. Your eyes drifted to what he was looking at and you gasped, making him realize that you were there.

On his arm was the Dark Mark that Harry told you about once; a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. Draco looked alarmed and he ran up to you, shoving you hard against the wall. You dropped all your stuff on the stairs and hit your head (Not that hard but hard enough for you to give an 'Ow').

"What are you doing here Skylar? I thought I made it clear last night I did not want you to see me!" He whispered angrily.

It was the situation from last night all over again and you glared at him, rubbing the back of your head.

"I was going to the library and I happened to see you! I didn't do it intentionally Malfoy! Now, do you mind telling me why you have that Dark-MFMMM!"

He clamped his hand around your mouth as some other students ran by laughing. You kept struggling from his grasp, but he pressed harder against your mouth and gripped your wrist, holding it above your head. You tried to push him away with your other free hand, but no avail. When the kids were gone, he turned his head back to you, an angry expression on his face.

"Listen now Skylar, and listen carefully! You are going to leave to the wherever the hell you were going to like nothing happened, understand? If you tell anyone about this I'll hex you!"

Your eyes were watering up because the grip he had on your wrist hurt and you could not stand it.

"Understand?" he yelled.

You nodded, clenching your eyes shut. He hesitantly let go of your mouth and then your wrist.

You fell on a step, gasping for a breath and cradling your wrist. Gritting your teeth, you looked up at the boy in front of you and he looked back at you with irritation.

"I'll keep my mouth shut, if YOU tell me what's going on…"

"No," he firmly said.

You shakily got up from your position on the ground and took a step up so you were eye level with him.

"Why not Malfoy?" you asked quietly, hoping no one heard you guys fighting.

Draco's eyes pierced yours and advanced towards you again. "It's none of your business you filthy half-blood!"

"It is when it's causing one of my fellow schoolmates harm!"

Draco did not expect you to answer him like and he looked really flabbergasted. You glared at him as you carefully took the arm he had with the Dark Mark. His widened eyes averted to you as you looked at the mark on his arm intently, but as swiftly as before, Draco came back to reality and jerked his arm back from you, rolling down his sleeve to cover the Mark up.

You put your hands up in front of you defensively, and looked him in the eye.

"Malfoy, just wait a sec... I know we don't see eye to eye and I don't expect you to change, but I am saying the truth. I don't like to see anyone, including people I don't get along with most of the time, hurt. Maybe talking about it can help!"

"No!" He pushed you away against the wall, but not as hard as the last time.

"You bloody-! You don't get it! You can't help me! So, I'll say this once again Skylar! DON'T SPEAK TO ANYONE ABOUT THIS OR I WILL HEX YOU!"

His outburst did not surprise you that much at all really, but in reality, you slightly understood what he was feeling. "Malfoy…" you started, but quickly, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at you threateningly.

"LEAVE!"

You frowned, picking up your books swiftly and slowly going down the steps. But, before you stepped off the last stair, you turned around to meet his gaze.. Seriousness was etched on your face as your golden orbs looked to his gray-ish blue ones.

"I'll go Malfoy, but just remember that I won't forget this and next time, you owe me an explanation."

"Just leave." He snarled. You sighed and turned your body away from him, descending down the stairs, feeling his presence fade as you walked on your way to the library.


	4. Interesting Information

For the rest of the day your mind boggled between your assignment at hand and what had happened with your encounter with Draco Malfoy. You could not get him or the Mark he had on his arm out of your thoughts. In response, you grew quickly irritated because it was distracting you and you had to focus on your studies.

**#10. Fluxweed comes from what family? What potion is it used in as a main ingredient when picked correctly…?'**

You re-read the question over and over, but the event of what happened earlier came back into your mind again and so, you banged your head against the table you sat at, receiving a few weird looks from your fellow schoolmates.

"Damnit … I can't focus on this…" you drawled out. You sat there for a few minutes, before slamming your books shut and deciding to walk around and get some fresh air. You had been in the library for a little over an hour and you had half-an hour left till your next class, Charms.

You roamed the halls, watching first-years and second years hang out along the hallway until you heard someone call your name, "Skylar!"

You turned around and to your utter surprise, you saw Blaise Zambini - a well-respected Slytherin in your year. You waited until he caught up to you and he handed you a small envelope.

"Ummm… what's that?"

"I don't know, but Draco gave it to me and told me to give it you," he said.

"Okay…"

You took the envelope from Blaise slowly; afraid that something absurd - like the envelope blowing up - would happen when you touched it.

He chuckled at your caution.

"Question… why would he give me this? And have you of all people do it? Wouldn't your reputation be ruined if you're seen with a Gryffindor."

Blaise took a step back from you and shrugged.

"He's my mate, and he asked me. And no, you're one of the very few I can actually be seen associating with."

You gave him a glare at his last comment but he dismissed it. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you around, Skylar." Just as he started walking away you remembered something.

"Oh, hey! Blaise! Wait a second. I need to ask you something." He turned to you with a somewhat interested expression.

"Oh? What about?"

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his arm, and went to the nearest bench so you could sit down with him. "I was wondering out of curiosity. Do you know what's up with him lately?"

Blaise looked completely surprised now, "Who? Draco?"

You nodded, "Yeah… I kind of… ran into him the other day and he didn't look so good."

Blaise's expression of surprise still remained, but a mixture of grimness had surfaced too.

"Well… I'm not sure really. Haven't been with Draco a lot lately." He averted his eyes to some kids who were giving weird stares because you were a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin.

"You're lying Zambini," You said seriously, clutching the envelope in your hand.

"I'm not, really. The only thing I would have to say to your question is ask him yourself. But then again he probably wouldn't, seeing as that I am his best mate, and he hasn't told me either. He's been quite distant since the beginning of the year actually. Been tired and jumpy, the poor bloke."

Your gaze fell to the envelope and you un-clutched it from your death grip, and sighed.

"Well… thanks, I guess... It kind of clears things up with me and what I've been wondering. But for some reason, I don't know if it's just English guys in general or the guys that go to school here, but you guys act WAYYYY different."

He gave you a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You English guys tend to be more… calm? No… not really…. Just more reserved than most guys, let's say. In America, guys are really bold, so it kinda confuses me and throws me off when you act so reserved," You said, giving out a low chuckle.

Blaise chuckled too. "That is quite interesting, indeed." Silence enveloped afterwards and you sighed again.

"Well, thanks Zambini, although I didn't think you were a bad guy from the start, you're a pretty cool Slytherin."

"Thanks. And for a foreign Gryffindor, you're not so bad yourself."

You made a fist and he propped you, before getting up and walking away with a wave. Watching him disappear amongst other students, you glanced down to the object that you held in your hand. You opened the envelope and inside there was a small card that said 'Thank you'.

When you saw these little words of gratitude, you smiled inwardly. It was not much but it was enough to leave an impression on you. Your inside's felt light and you were bemused that Draco had sent you this. Getting up, you walked to your Charms class that started soon, a small bounce in your step.

While in Charms, you sat beside Hermione, seeing as it was only her that you knew the most in the class. While Professor Flitwick was teaching, Hermione leaned in to you and murmured your name, "Kida?"

You took your eyes off the teacher, looking at her, "What is it?"

"Did you hear about Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party?"

You nodded, "Yeah, Professor Slughorn invited me to attend." She gave a relieved sigh.

"Have you found anyone to go with yet?" she asked, turning her attention to take down some notes. You shook your head and turned to the next page of your textbook so it looked like you were paying attention.

"No, I was just thinking of going by myself actually, how come?"

"Oh… no reason…"

You chuckled at her, "You know that I know you too well to recognize what that means Hermione…Spill!"

"It's nothing really; I just thought since Ron is not going with me, we could just hang out together there?"

You chuckled again, "Damn, you worry too much, but what about that guy Cormac that I've seen making goo-goo eyes at you? Take him."

Her eyes shifted around the classroom and she gave a debating expression. "I could… do you think it would bother Ron if I take him?" You giggled. Ron was dating Lavender at the moment and you could not help but laugh at Hermione sometimes because she wanted to make him jealous. It was really cute and hilarious to witness.

"Oh yeah, definitely…"

She playfully nudged you and you giggled again.

"Miss Skylar, is there something amusing that you like to tell the class?" Prof. Flitwick asked, walking up to your desk. You stiffened and Hermione put her head in her textbook, looking as though she were reading and you nervously shook your head.

"Nope… nothing amusing sir!"

Others in the class gave amused, but quiet chuckles. He eyed you suspiciously, but walked away and you sighed in relief. It has not been the first time you have talked during class and sometimes got in trouble for it. You decided to pass notes to Hermione so that you would not get into any more trouble for the rest of the period.

_-_**N****e****ways****… ****you****should****take****Cormac****… ****he****is****pretty****cute****you****know** ;) -

-I guess so… so what are you going to wear?-

-**Umm****…****..****I****don****'****t****know****really****… ****I****have****a****few****dresses,****how****about****you?-**

**-**I have to go to Diagon Alley to buy it, since I never really brought one…-

**-Serious? I could lend you one if you want…? I have quite a few in my suitcase – actually! I have the perfect one for you! It's pretty cute :) –**

-Alright… thank you so much… are you sure you are not going to take anyone?-

**-Yeah, I'm sure… no guys are good enough for me n e ways ;) aha-**

-This is random, but you do weird words…-

**-LOL (means I'm laughing out loud - metaphorically speaking) They're just abbreviations for words. Sry though! Well at least you understand some of them :D It's a popular thing to talk like this in America right now. It's so the adults don't understand wut we kids/teens are saying ;)–**

**-**Ahhh… I see. It actually interests me… you have to teach me sometime.-

-**For****sure!****Ahaha,****n****e****ways****… ****let****'****s****get****back****to****work,****I****feel****Professor****Flitwick****staring****at****me****and****it****'****s****starting****to****get****creeeeeepy****-**

**-**Alright -

You crumpled the note and stuffed it into your robes pocket so you could throw it out later**. **For the rest of the period, Professor Flitwick let you guys talk and you banged your head on the desk because now you could have talked and NOT gotten in trouble. Hermione just laughed.

Not too long after **(A/N: I'm skipping ahead),** the class was dismissed and you took Hermione back to the Common Room because now you guys had a free period. Despite Hermione's protests, you dragged her and made her try on each of the seven dresses you had packed in your suitcase.

In the end, she picked this knee length, soft pink dress **(A/N: the dress she wears to the party in the movie)** and you picked out a blue, knee-length, strapless one with three inch, orange, platform pump heels.

**(A/N: I'm skipping ahead to the Christmas party… BTW! Besides wearing the dress and heels, your hair is in soft curls. You have light orange eye shadow)**

You and Hermione waited in the Common Room for a few moments before you saw Cormac come down in his dress robes.

"Hello Ladies…You look dashing tonight I must say Hermione. You too, Kida."

You grimaced a bit at his compliment and then saw Cormac take Hermione's hand and kiss it. You stood, laughing at Hermione's expression and she glared. You gave an innocent grin.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get going." You teased. Hermione lightly smacked you on the arm while Cormac let you through the door first, trying to make himself look like a gentleman, but you just laughed.

The three of you left and walked into the party. It was pretty decent from what you saw. Yellowish-gold drapes hung from both the walls and ceilings, giving a comfortable atmosphere. A large fireplace was at one side of the room, surrounded by the brick red-coloured wall.

There was a mini orchestra in the back of the room playing music, and you noticed some students going around and serving either food or champagne. A lot of student's you recognized were there and Professor Slughorn was trailing around the room taking pictures with his favoured pupils and introducing some to each other. Some guys eyed you up and down, but you ignored them, sticking with Hermione and Cormac.

After talking with them a bit, you decided to leave them alone in spite of Hermione's silent protests to you that you were a traitor, but you smirked and explained that you wanted something to drink.

When you got your drink, you sipped it and watched amusingly as Cormac tried to sweet talk her into dancing, but Hermione denied, saying that she saw someone and wanted to greet them for a second. You were near the fireplace and saw Hermione weave her way to you, attempting to shield her self from him by making twists and turns.

She finally made it to you, her face flushed and irritated.

"I can't believe… he is so… so…"

"Clingy?" you said, giggling.

"Yes! Most horrible!"

You almost spit out your drink at her attempt at insulting the guy.

"Come on Hermione, he can't be THAT bad…"

She glared at you.

"Alright… never mind then…"

All of sudden, her head twisted in the direction of where she came from.

"Oh no! He's coming! I have to get away, and you are going to cover for me!"

As Cormac tried to weave his way to where you were, but blocked by so many people talking, Hermione made a beeline to the other side of the room and ducked behind some curtains. You tried to contain your laugh, but no avail.

"Hey Kida!"

You turned your head to the side and surprisingly saw Luna approach you in this interesting pink, shimmery dress. You smiled and giggled at her.

"Hey Luna, I didn't expect you to be here! Lovin' your dress… Who are you here with?"

She smiled and as she came up to you.

"With Harry."

You looked at her in some surprise, "Really?"

"Yup, we came as friends though. Who are you here with?"

"Oh no one. Livin' the single life is my motto." You joked. She smiled wider and then, from the corner of your eye, you saw that Cormac finally made it through the crown and come up to you, eyes flickering from side to side.

"Kida, have you seen Hermione? I could have sworn she said she would only be gone a second. Did you see where she went?"


	5. Unexpected

|x| Every Heart Doesn't Know What to Say or What to Do |x| 4 |x|

You shook your head, taking another sip from your glass.

"No, sorry. Try outside possibly? Maybe she went for some fresh air afterwards. It is kinda stuffy in here." Cormac seemed to believe you and left.

"What was that about?" Luna asked you. You laughed, "Oh nothing, Hermione is trying to ditch out Mr. McLaggen."

"Ahh…" You and Luna decided to go find Hermione after a few moments of talking because you were pretty bored and the music did not help. You ended up finding Hermione slip from behind a set of curtains, leaving Harry by himself and go into another corner as Cormac went into the curtains with Harry.

You laughed and waltzed up behind her, tapping her shoulder. She jumped a bit and turned around. "Any luck of evading?" you asked. She nodded, giving out a relieving sigh, "So far… Harry is kind of stalling him for me."

"That's good."

"Mhmm… oh, hello Luna." Hermione said, noticing Luna behind you, looking around. Luna gave a wave and drifted away to talk to some other students. You just grinned at her daydream gaze and turned back to Hermione.

"So what happened?"

"He almost caught me, and I hid behind the curtain. Harry found me and I told him what Cormac was doing. Then a server came with food and I ate some 'cause he said it gave out bad breath." You chuckled at her anecdote, while she pointed to the curtains. Both of you peered over some people, seeing Snape going behind the curtains to see what in God's name Harry and Cormac were doing. Suddenly though, Cormac puked over Snape's shoes and Snape caught Harry before he escaped.

You laughed heartily at the scene and Hermione grimaced in disgust. "Oh man! That was awesome!" you exclaimed.

"Well, whatever it takes to keep him away…" you put a hand on her shoulder and patted it, shaking your head, laughing still.

All of sudden though, the music abruptly stopped and everyone snapped their heads to where the entrance of the party was. Mr. Filch had come in with a struggling Draco in his arms.

"Take your hands off me you filthy squib!" Draco insulted.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in the upstairs corridors. He claimed that he was invited to your dinner party."

You came to the front, excusing yourself. "Okay, okay! I was-" Draco started, but you cut him off.

"He was here with me."

Everyone looked at you. Hermione gave you a _'What-the-hell-are-you-doing?'_ look and you returned it with an _'I-know-what-I'm-doing'_ one. Draco's eyes really widened with astonishment as you came up beside him. Mr. Filch eyed you suspiciously.

"Prove it."

Back at muggle high-school, you were quite good when it came to the theatrical arts. You used your skills several times when you got into trouble or simply did not want to school. Deciding that this was an opportune moment, you put on an innocent facade and then turned to Professor Slughorn.

"Well sir… We came in and I forgot my purse so I had asked him to get it. But, that was not really what I wanted to do sir… I want to try out a spell that I have been working on for a while, called 'Contrainus'. The spell allows me to control someone's movements and I guessed it worked, seeing as he made it to the upper levels, professor. Once Mr. Filch found him though, I guess the spell wore off. I apologize for it had gotten Mr. Malfoy into trouble and not me. I swear it was all purely for academic reasons, sir."

You slightly pouted your lips and looked down, giving the classic puppy-dog appearance. Inside you were smiling though, hoping your little act convinced the teachers and caretaker. It was silent and some people murmured, but then Professor Slughorn scratched at his suit and sighed, nodding towards you and next, waving a dismissive hand at Mr. Filch.

"That's quite alright Kida; it was, after all, purely for academic reasons. I am pleased your new spell worked though! I knew there was a reason I picked you! You may leave now Mr. Filch, it was all just a misunderstanding."

You relaxed your shoulders and saw Draco rip away his arm from the creepy caretaker of the castle and straighten his suit. Mr. Filch grumbled, and walked out of the room, Mrs. Norris trailing after him.

"No more fuss, carry on my pupils!"

The music started again and you leaned your head back, sighing. Everyone drifted their gaze from you and Draco as he stood there silently. Despite what had just happened, everyone seemed to forget and carried on with the plain party. Then, Professor Snape approached the both of you.

He gave you a blank look, one expression that always seemed to adorn his face. "I must say Ms. Skylar; you have a knack for… acting, but it did not fool me that easily..."

You looked at him seriously, but innocently at the same time, "I have no idea what you mean professor, Draco was indeed invited by myself."

To keep the small act going, you hooked your arm with Draco's and you felt him go rigid.

"Very well… Miss Skylar. If you don't mind, I would like to borrow Draco for a few moments." You looked at Snape and smiled innocently, unhooking your arm from Draco's, "Of course, sir."

As both of them left, Hermione and Harry ran up, dragged you to the side of the room and bombarded you with questions.

"What the bloody hell was that Kida?"

"Why were you defending that git?"

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself in trouble!"

You held your head, irritated and then held both your hands up in front of their faces. They immediately stopped talking.

"Chill out!"

Harry moved your hand from his face, "Kida, why did you do that?"

"I don't know… I just did, okay? I thought it was the right thing." Then Hermione joined in on the conversation, "Right thing? Kida, you know what the situation is right now, don't you?"

"I know Hermione, but I had a feeling about something okay?"

"What feeling?" Harry asked.

You shifted your eyes, looking around. Some people were staring.

"I don't know! I just feel like I have to know something from him and who knows, maybe getting close to him can get me some information. You did want to know what's going on with him right Harry? Maybe this can help…"

Harry searched your face for some unknown answers that could answer his questions, but your eyes held truth and innocence. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you're still after that theory, Harry."

Harry looked at her, "I know… but Kida is right, she could help get me some information!"

"That Draco Malfoy is a death eater? What would you say or do once you told people? Last time you said something, you almost got us into trouble with Professor McGonagall and Snape…"

"It doesn't matter, it could help. And with what's been happening this year, I could use any information that I can get Hermione."

All of you stayed silent for a few seconds, and then you spoke up, "Alright… well…I'm going to go guys."

Both Hermione and Harry looked at you skeptically - "Where?"

"To find Malfoy… who else? Didn't we just decide what I was going to do?"

"Yeah, but…" Hermione contemplated.

"No buts'! I'll catch up with you two later in the Common Room," You left to the door and walked out, cool air brushing across your skin.

"Kida?"

You gave an agitated sigh, recognizing Harry's voice. You turned around and saw him with a timid expression.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to come, if you don't mind…"

"What about Hermione?"

"She's going to tell Cormac that she wants to leave so she'll meet us back at the Common Room."

You shook your head in dismay and inwardly sighed, "Fine, let's go. When we find him, we'll decide where to hide so he doesn't suspect anything, got it?"

Harry nodded and before both of you started walking; you took off your heels so they could not make any noise.

It was not too long until you did find him, but there was one problem: Snape. He had Draco's collar clenched in his hand whilst pushing him up against the wall. You both quickly hid and sat behind a large pillar so that the two could not see you both eavesdropping.

"I don't need your help or anyone's! I was chosen to do this – ME!"

"You have already done enough damage letting that insolent girl see your mark already!"

Both you and Harry looked at each other seriously and leaned a bit to look at them.

"That filthy half-blood has nothing to do with this!"

"She could cause a problem in your duty Draco!"

"I can get rid of her whenever I want, so leave me to my mission!"

You peeked and saw Snape let go of Draco. "Very well, but I expect you to do this soon…" the rest of what Snape said to Draco was in a whisper, but by the look on Draco's face, you could tell it was something really horrid to make Draco look so frightened beyond death.

Snape fled, and Draco stood there, breathing heavily and gripping the stone wall with what seemed like with all his might. You and Harry decided not to reveal yourself and as quietly as you could, you left.

You heart hammered against your chest as you replayed the words of what both of them said about you,

"_...already done enough damage letting that insolent girl see your mark…"_

"_She could cause a problem…"_

"_I can get rid of her whenever I want..."_

You shivered at the thought of what Draco and Snape said, but you pushed it out of your mind as quickly as it came. Harry put a hand on your shoulder in comfort and you thanked him.

You made it to the Gryffindor House, silently thanking to be there, and filling Hermione in on what had just happened. It had been a long, long day and you could not wait for sleep to overcome you and your dreams take you to a place where you had no worries in the world.


End file.
